1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mud flap for vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mud flaps are commonly employed behind the wheels of vehicles. In the trucking industry, mud flaps are generally bolted or rivetted in place. Trucks typically see heavy road use and, therefore, the mud flaps for the trucks wear relatively quickly. Furthermore, the clearance of the frame of a truck or truck trailer from the road varies with the load on board. Consequently, with a heavy load, the mud flaps may sometimes drag on the road surface, which shortens their useful life.
The rivets or bolts joining the mud flaps to the truck or truck trailer tend to corrode with time, especially in jurisdictions which salt roads. This enhances the difficulty in replacing the mud flaps. In any event, the bolts or rivets are not readily accessible and are not easy to remove such that replacement of the mud flaps is a difficult chore.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of the known prior art.